


cold hands

by chatqyant (mochike)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Short, Training Camp, could be a little ooc, daisuga - Freeform, i just wanted to write something fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochike/pseuds/chatqyant
Summary: midnight confessions and tooth-rotting sweetness.





	cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo y o i found this thing that i wrote earlier this year and thought i'd post it. it was part of a 30 day otp challenge but i don't think i'll finish it so i'll just post it here as a short lil thing! enjoy \\(*´∀`*

“Daichi.” A soft call awoke the captain, causing him to grumble slightly as he slowly sat up, stretching as he did so. However, he was quickly pulled back down, a muffled _thump_ sounding out as a result. “Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The same voice murmured from his side, and Daichi couldn’t help but frown.

“No, no, it didn’t hurt… but Suga, what are you doing up? It’s… what time is it? You’re not giving up your rest to come up with more signals, are you?”

“It’s 3 AM, and hey, if it means that I can contribute to the team somehow, not sleeping is a small price to pay! Anyway, I’m not even up because of that, not tonight,” Suga retorted with a slight huff. As Daichi’s eyes adjusted to the dark, he could soon make out the silhouette of the vice captain, along with the way that his ruffled silver hair seemed to glow, even in the pitch-black darkness of the room. His right hand instinctively reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Suga’s ear, making the other boy sigh contentedly and tilt his head into the touch, his eyelids fluttering shut. It was at times like these where Daichi thought that _maybe_ they acted a little too much like a couple -- but then again, they _had_ been friends for a few years now, and it wasn’t anything new for them to be somewhat intimate with each other.

The farthest they’d gotten was probably a kiss to the forehead -- it was almost like a mild game of gay chicken that they had going on here.

Daichi wasn’t complaining.

“Why are you up then?” Daichi mumbled after a moment of silence, scooching a little closer to Suga, retracting his hand. Opening his eyes at the lack of touch, the setter blinked a few times before answering.

“My hands were cold, and I couldn’t sleep.”

“How cold do your hands have to be for that to happen?”

“Find out yourself,” Suga replied as he brought his hands out from underneath the covers, holding them up ever-so-slightly. Daichi almost immediately reached out once again, this time to grab onto Suga’s hands. At the first touch, Daichi couldn’t help but shiver as he felt the cool flesh practically _sizzle_ against his warm hands, like frozen butter on a heated frying pan.

“That… that’s really cold, Koushi. Are you alright?” Daichi questioned, brows pulling together in concern. He grasped the other’s hands tighter as he did so. He didn’t realise at all that he had slipped and used the setter’s given name instead of his nickname, which had caused Suga to blush profusely; the physical closeness of the two certainly did not help balance out the intimacy of the slip-up.

“I don’t know -- I don’t think I’ll die of hypothermia just yet though,” Suga teased, laughing nervously, glad that the blackness of the room would hide his stupid blush. Unfortunately, he had failed to reassure the other, and the next thing he knew, Daichi had abandoned his hands in order to feel his forehead and cheeks for a fever.

“Hm? But you’re really warm… I don’t think you’re alright. Do you think there’s anything in the emergency kit that could-”

“Daichi, I’m fine! You’re doing the dad thing again!” Suga hurriedly interrupted Daichi, swatting his hands away from his face as fast as possible.

“I’m just worried about you, Kou.” At that, Suga squeaked involuntarily before covering his mouth and burying his head in his hands, the frigidness of them long forgotten, as all he could feel then was the tingling rush of blood towards his face, causing rose-red patches of colour to bloom all across it.

“What’s wrong, K-”

“Just don’t! Call me… _that._ ”

“Why?”

“I don’t know! It feels too much like we’re dating! It’s too… close! Too intimate!” Suga felt like flailing his arms in desperation, his usual calm and collected demeanor nowhere to be found.

“Are you saying that you wouldn’t date me?” Daichi asked in what seemed to be mock hurt, clutching at his shirt over where his heart was.

“And are you saying that you’d date me?” Not missing a beat, Suga retaliated -- it was meant to be a joke, a simple joke that they should’ve just shaken off and carried on with normal life, but Daichi paused all movement for a second before directing his hands towards Suga’s again.

Suga frowned, seeing as this was definitely not what he’d had in mind.

“I don’t know,” Daichi whispered, his voice suddenly an octave lower, the gentle snores of the other team members in the background suddenly being muted out by the loud thumping of Suga’s heart. “Would I?”

“Ah… not fair, Daichi. You catch me in my most vulnerable moments…” Suga trailed off, still staring up at the captain.

“Answer me, Koushi. Would I date you? And if I did ask you out… would you say yes?” Suga’s breath hitched as Daichi inched closer and closer until their noses were close enough to brush against each other lightly.

“I don’t know,” Suga used Daichi’s words from earlier against him, momentarily catching the taller boy off-guard. The setter inhaled sharply, not wanting to back down now. He clutched Daichi’s hands tighter, hazel gaze becoming more intense.

“Help me make up my mind.”

It took only a second for Daichi to understand what Suga was saying, and when he did, he wasted no time pressing his lips to Suga’s, tearing his hands away to move them to Suga’s hair and hips.


End file.
